Child's Play 4
by Captain-Hook
Summary: Its been 11 Years is the Nightmare Over or begining again?
1. It all Begins again

It started a few years back when Andy Barkley was just a little kid. He got a good guy for his birthday that is when everything turned around in his life. He learned that Chucky had the soul of Charles Lee Ray. He then learned that the only way Chucky could get out of the body was for him to do some on his Voodoo magic and get his soul into Andy. Andy with the Help of his mother survived that dreadful night. However Chucky came back and kept on killing wanting to get out of the dolls body forever. Andy was sure they got rid of Chucky when they blew him up in the Good Guy factory. Chucky then came back in a new body and was ready to try one more time. He met a new friend in Tyler and tried to put his soul into Tyler but Andy stopped him for a third time and sent chucky hurling into a fan. He thought his nightmares were over but they were only just beginning again.  
  
We go to the Present day. A Couple of cops are sitting at a coffee table having some donuts and drinking some coffee.  
  
Dan: Hey Bob have you ever heard the story about that crazy kid?  
  
Bob: Crazy Kid?  
  
Dan: The one that thought his Doll was controlled by the soul of Charles Lee Ray?  
  
Bob: Oh yeah that kid what was his name Andy Barkley?  
  
Dan: Yes I think that's what the kid name was. In fact we have the so- called Alive Doll right here in our jail.  
  
Bob: We Do? But I thought he was chopped in pieces.  
  
Dan: He was at first however I give the prisoners something to do so they are sewing him together in the laundry room.  
  
Bob: Well somebody better go check on them  
  
Dan: Indeed why don't you go Bob. My Shift is over anyway I'll see you tomorrow night  
  
Bob: All right  
  
Dan got into his patrol car and left Bob at the police jail alone. Bob got up after finishing his Jelly Donut and went downstairs to check on the prisoners. As he got closer and closer to the laundry door a foul stench came up through the crack on the door. As Bob opened the door slowly he saw a bloody mess of 4 prisoners right there on the floor.  
  
Bob: What in the hell I am going to need some help  
  
As Bob tried to go for help the door slammed right in Bob's face as he fell to the floor he could hear a faint little clatter of feet running toward him. He tried to get up but got stabbed right into the eyes. Bob went down in a heap crying yelling for help kept yelling he couldn't see. As Bob got up we see an arrow go right to the head of Bob. As we see Bob falls to the floor and we zoom up and we see Chucky with his cackling laugh.  
  
Chucky: Guess who's Back HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Chucky looked over his fallen prey and found a piece of paper on one of the prisoners. He picked it up. It looked like a Voodoo spell that was said earlier in the day.  
  
Chucky: Who would of thought that a bunch of idiots could bring me back to life. Now its time to find Andy Barkley but first I got to get out of this jailhouse.  
  
Chucky walked up the stairs to find a computer as Chucky looked at the computer he saw the information that was on it and was smiling.  
  
What Chucky was smiling at was anybody's guess but a few states north in Las Vegas California we find our once beloved little hero at the age of 30. He has now but his past behind him after it's been 11 years since he last saw that dreaded doll that haunted his nightmares so. We find Andy at a construction site working hard on building a new place.  
  
Andy: This sure is hard work Mr. Sass  
  
Sass: Quit your complaining Andy or you will be complaining that you lost your job  
  
Andy: Yes sir  
  
Mr Sass was Andy's boss and he was always being bossy to anybody that he wanted. We see a young well dress man coming to the construction site. As Andy gets out of the elevator Andy seems to remember his face. He walks over to the bright young lad.  
  
Man: Well Well Well if it isn't Andy Barkley  
  
Andy: Tyler?  
  
Tyler: You got that right  
  
Andy: Wow what are you doing down here? It's been a while  
  
Tyler: Indeed it has I just thought I would get away from that place after you know what happened.  
  
Andy: I don't even want to think about that anymore  
  
Tyler: Me either. Lets face facts Chucky is dead no need to worry about it anymore  
  
Andy: Indeed well its time I been getting home well I being lots more of you?  
  
Tyler: Indeed in fact I just got a job here.  
  
Andy: Really cool well see you tomorrow  
  
Tyler: I'll be here  
  
Andy left with a smile on his face. It felt good to see a familiar face for once. Especially now that he knows that Tyler shares what Andy went threw a few years back. Andy pulls up to a brick house gets out of the car and unlocks the front door to the house.  
  
Andy: Honey Jason I'm home. 


	2. Let the Truth set you free

A women and little kid came running down the stairs and hugged Andy. Andy put up his coat and went to the Dinner table. They all sat down at the table. Diane Andy's wife served the meat and potatoes to her son and Andy. Jason seemed to be in a hurry  
  
Andy: So Jason how was school?  
  
Jason: It was ok I guess we had test  
  
Andy: Oh really how do you think you did?  
  
Jason: I don't know pretty well I guess. Can I go out now? We are going to have a sleepover at Joeys house.  
  
Andy: Ok I guess so  
  
Jason ran off put his coat on and ran out the door. Andy just finishing drinking his soda. Stood up from the table and was about to do the dishes.  
  
Diane: Don't worry about it I'll get it. Listen Jason's birthday is coming up in a few weeks and he's already told me what he wants.  
  
Andy: Oh Yeah what's that?  
  
Diane: A Good Guy Doll  
  
Andy eyes went wide with Terror. We now go to an old graveyard site. We see that somebody is digging up the grave of Charles Lee Ray. A sound of a coffin opened and we see Chucky picking up the heart of Damballa. around the neck of his former fallen body.  
  
Chucky: With this I can transfer my soul to any body I wish. However I do want to get my revenge on Andy.  
  
We now go back to the Barclay household as Andy is still in shock from what Diane told him.  
  
Andy: Diane we have to talk  
  
Diane: Listen I know you have had it tough with Good Guys from your childhood  
  
Andy: You don't really know the whole story  
  
Diane: I thought we were going to be honest with each other Andy  
  
Andy: Well we were but I need to tell you the whole story  
  
Diane: All right I am listening  
  
So Andy did tell his wife the whole story his childhood starting from when he was born. His run ins with Chucky and finally finishing with killing Chucky. It then started with a long silence for about 5 minutes and then finally Diane spoke up.  
  
Diane: Wow that's quite a story but it's all over right? I mean Chucky is dead isn't he?  
  
Andy: Of course he's dead but I just have a feeling the nightmares will start back up again if we get Jason a Good Guy Doll.  
  
Diane: Listen Andy you got to put your past behind you. Just because you had a bad childhood does not mean we have to punish Jason.  
  
Andy: I suppose not, I am going out to think things over.  
  
Andy not knowing if his wife believed him or not headed out the door and took a walk around the park. She did have a point Chucky was Dead or so he thought. He ponders it with a few laps around the park and he finally headed home. However he did not know something or someone was watching him. When he got home he gets into bed with his wife and whispers something in her ear.  
  
Andy: Alright we'll get Jason the good guy doll  
  
Diane: You mean it?  
  
Andy: Yes Tomorrow bright and early I will pick one up at a Toy Store.  
  
Diane: Oh Dear thank you  
  
The Next Day we see a crew of police cars outside of the jail. Dan is now back taking control of the situation as he and other police officers are taking pictures and gathering evidence of what happened to all the prisoners and the policeman.  
  
Dan: I want those Prints in tomorrow we got to figure out what went on here  
  
All of a sudden a 40-year age man walks into the room. His Name is Detective Mike Norris. He looks over the Situation. Mike Norris if you remember had some past experiences with Chucky himself. He just did not admit anything to the press like Andy has done. He looks over at the big red lettering covered in blood and sees the word's Andy Barclay.  
  
Detective Norris- I think I know what went on here  
  
Dan- What?  
  
Norris-Just get me the address of Andy Barclay  
  
Dan-What you mean the Crazy Kid?  
  
Norris-He's not Crazy  
  
Dan-Right a Killer Doll came in this room and killed everybody  
  
Norris picked Dan up by the thought. Some Policemen tried to pull him off  
  
Norris-Listen when I say get something for me get it for me find me Andy Barclay's address and maybe I won't kill you  
  
Police Officer-Mr. Norris please stop your hurting him  
  
Norris-Not until this man gets me what I want  
  
Dan: Alright Alright just quit choking me  
  
Police Officer-What's so important for Info on Andy Barclay  
  
Norris-Trust me you don't want to know.  
  
We go back to a Play Pal's toy store as we see Andy looking though the rows and rows of Good Guy dolls. Andy starts to stare in the toys eyes remembering the past with a former killer doll. Andy closes his eyes takes a deep breathe and grabs one of the good guy dolls off the shelf. As he looked into his eyes again he could of thought it winked at him but maybe it was just his imagination 


End file.
